bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeke
Zeke is a student at Wagstaff School who is on the wrestling team with Jimmy Pesto, Jr.. He first appeared in The Belchies and has since had a recurring appearance throughout the show. Tina has a strong dislike towards Zeke, probably because Jimmy Jr. never pays attention to Tina when he is around. After Tina invited Jimmy Jr. to a treasure hunt at the abandoned Taffy Factory, he decided to invite Zeke, Andy, and Ollie as well. He seems to have an enjoyment for breaking empty bottles. In Bad Tina, he appears again with Jimmy Jr. at Wagstaff School when Tina sees a hole in the boys' locker room. He seems to have a liking towards Tammy, who seems to like Zeke the same way. In Broadcast Wagstaff School News, it is revealed that he is the "Mad Pooper" of the school. He explained that he did this in a way to help Tina create her news stories. Once the truth was revealed, Zeke avoided getting in trouble because his family "moves around a lot". In Bob and Deliver, he appears once more in Tina's home-ec class which Bob is teaching as a substitute at the time. He reluctantly participates in a class project by adding spices to a pot of some kind of food. Bob tastes it and insists that it's amazing and that Zeke may have a natural talent. Throughout the episode, Zeke's cooking skills are showcased as he works as the head chef in Bob's "home-ec-staurant." In Midday Run it is believed that Zeke has a crush on Tina, as he is quoted saying: "Damn Tina, now I got a story to tell on our wedding day. You think that's not gonna happen, but I'll getcha girl! I'm gonna getcha!" Family Zeke's parents are seen together with him at the end of The Belchies but in Presto Tina-o he mentions that they divorced when he was a baby. Zeke has since alluded to his father having a girlfriend but later mentions a step mother as well, it's not clear whether it's the same person or not but since Zeke mentioned the former first it is likely they married off screen. Zeke mentions his father's girlfriend having a newborn baby but it is not clear whether it is his father's as he doesn't refer to the baby by a relationship to himself. In Boyz 4 Now, Zeke appears with his cousin Leslie. In Presto Tina-o, Zeke mentions having a 44-year old brother, this is likely a half brother with whom Zeke shares a father as he mentions his mother was pregnant with him during her prom in O.T.: The Outside Toilet. He also later mentions he had a grandfather who died from a stroke. In Midday Run we see Zeke's grandmother, she bears a strong resemblance to him and is also voiced by Bobby Tisdale. Trivia *Zeke does not appear to have a known last name as in Broadcast Wagstaff School News and Carpe Museum his name is listed as just Zeke unlike the other characters who's first names and last names are listed. *Zeke is likely an atheist as he initially doesn't believe in an afterlife at the beginning of Tina and the Real Ghost. *Zeke's middle name is Anthony, revealed in The Gene and Courtney Show. Appearances Season 2 *The Belchies *Bad Tina Season 3 *Nude Beach *Broadcast Wagstaff School News *O.T.: The Outside Toilet *Two For Tina *Family Fracas *The Kids Run The Restaurant *Boyz 4 Now *Carpe Museum Season 4 *Bob and Deliver *Presto Tina-o *The Frond Files *Mazel Tina *Gene It On *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) Season 5 *Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl *Tina and the Real Ghost *Friends With Burger-fits *Midday Run *Can't Buy Me Math *The Millie-churian Candidate *L'il Hard Dad (non speaking cameo) *The Runway Club *The Oeder Games Season 6 *The Land Ship *The Gene and Courtney Show *Lice Things Are Lice [[O.T.: The Outside Toilet| Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-10h47m16s100.png|Zeke download.jpg|'Zeke with Bob Belcher' Episode Bob and Deliver|link=http://bobs-burgers.wikia.com/wiki/Bob_and_Deliver ]] Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Males Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Characters introduced in Season 2 Category:Boys